1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an aid for use in treating a tobacco or nicotine habit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a composition containing as an active ingredient the herbs Plantago major and Hypericum perforatum for use as an aid in controlling a tobacco (i.e., nicotine) habit.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
The U.S. Surgeon General has determined that cigarette smoking is a major risk factor in coronary artery disease and is the cause of approximately 30% of all cancer deaths. Tobacco chewing has been shown to cause cancers of the mouth and throat. Because of the undesirable effects of tobacco smoking or tobacco chewing, many devices have been developed as aids for treatment of the tobacco and nicotine habit. For example, in a simulated smoking device, the tobacco therein is heated rather than burned, releasing nicotine vapor which is then drawn into the smoker's lungs. Thus, the smoker obtains the desired nicotine, but without also ingesting the full range and concentration of harmful products of burning tobacco. One such simulated smoking device using a source of vaporizable nicotine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,089 issued to Ray. Other simulated smoking devices contain substances which microencapsulate materials that simulate the taste and aroma of tobacco, and which are then released by squeezing or crushing the device. Such devices often do not raise the nicotine level in the blood sufficiently to satisfy the desire for nicotine, and thus are ineffective as aids to stop smoking. Other disadvantages include irritation of the mucosa, which is intolerable to some patients, and the bad taste of nicotine introduced orally.
Alternatively, tobacco concentrates have been processed into tablets or gum which may be sucked or chewed in the mouth of the user, the nicotine being absorbed into the user's body through the lining of the mouth. However, chewing gum formulations suffer from numerous drawbacks. They have a bad taste, they may lead to mouth ulcers and heartburn, they cannot be used effectively by denture wearers, and they depend on the patient following the prescribed chewing regime. Difficulties associated with oral administration of nicotine include nausea, rapid nicotine degradation, and irregular and unpredictable blood plasma levels. Inability to self-administer the gum while the patient is asleep leads to low or even zero levels of nicotine in the morning and a return of the smoking urge. Even with immediate administration of nicotine gum, it can take up to one hour before effective plasma levels of nicotine are again obtained.
Transdermal patches have also been used as aids in the reduction of incidence of tobacco smoking or chewing. These patches contain tobacco or tobacco by-products, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,745 issued to Rosen et al, or they contain nicotine, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,174 issued to Baker et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,213 issued to Govil and Kohlman, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,435 issued to Baker et al. Patches containing nicotine have been used in conjunction with gum containing nicotine, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,753 issued to Baker et al, and in conjunction with an oral aerosol spray as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,572, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,652, all issued to Rose et al. One disadvantage to using a transdermal patch containing nicotine is that nicotine is a known skin irritant, and transdermal patches containing nicotine often cause pruritus.
In addition to the above-described drawbacks and disadvantages, all of these devices and methods suffer from a reliance on nicotine as an aid in controlling nicotine craving, when nicotine is the addictive agent. The use of nicotine as in aid in controlling nicotine addiction can cause addiction to the gum or patch itself. There is also the potential for increased addiction if the patient continues regular use of tobacco while chewing the gum or wearing the patch. Furthermore, nicotine is a known toxin with profound physiological effects on the body, including increasing blood pressure and heart rate.
The use of herbs in conjunction with transdermal patches is known in the art. A metal-based transdermal patch, applied at an acupuncture point in conjunction with a magnetic field, and containing a homeopathic mixture of at least one herb has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,037 issued to Whitson-Fischman. The patch described therein has several significant features. The patch is made of a porous material such as sintered metal, and is fitted with a metal sphere or ball made of iron, steel or other ferrous alloy. Furthermore, the patch is applied at appropriate acupuncture sites and subjected to a uniform polar magnetic field. The patch is impregnated with a homeopathic mixture of at least one herb, herbal extract or other component such as pineal gland.
The herb Plantago major has been known as a tobacco deterrent (both smoking tobacco and chewing tobacco) for many years, see Materia Medica, Boericke & Runyan, Boericke & Tafel, Inc. Philadelphia, Pa., 1927, pages 521-522. A clinical trial conducted in 1992 at Essex Testing Clinic in Verona, N.J. also found that oral administration of Plantago major extract caused an aversion to tobacco in human subjects who were heavy smokers. It is known in the art to place the herb Plantago major in a liquid composition or in a solid form, both of which are intended to be orally ingested by a user.
The use of Plantago major in transdelmal patches is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,635 issued to Cody. Disclosed is a transdermal patch containing as an active ingredient an extract of the herb Plantago major for use as an aid in controlling a tobacco (i.e. nicotine) habit is disclosed. A transdermal patch is impregnated with an extract of Plantago major in the form of a layer of gel disposed between an inner permeably layer and an impermeable, non-absorbent outer layer. The concentration of the extract in the gel may be from about 1% by volume to about 100% of the total composition. The transdermal patch is conveniently and privately used on the skin of a user as an to overcoming nicotine addiction.
One of the difficulties is overcoming a tobacco habit is the profound physiological effects of the body when a smoker attempts to stop smoking and experiences a withdrawal from nicotine. Individuals suffering from nicotine withdrawal commonly experience some form of depression which is associated with such withdrawal from an addictive substance. To counter the depressive effects of nicotine withdrawal, pharmaceutical anti-depressants, such as bupropion, are administered to help with such effects. Pharmaceutical anti-depressants are often administered to smokers who are attempting to reduce their addiction to nicotine-containing products, such as cigarettes, cigars, chewing tobacco, etc. The use of pharmaceutical anti-depressants, e.g., bupropion, has a disadvantage in that the user is exposed to the side-effects which are commonly associated with such pharmaceuticals. For example, common side effects experienced during the use of bupropion are the following: (1) the user may experience sexual disfunction; (2) dry mouth; (3) the user is subjected to a level of toxicity due to oral ingestion of the drug and (4) bupropion has mutagenicity effects which can be associated with birth defects. See Physicians' Desk Reference, Medical Economic Company Inc., Montvale, N.J., 1998, pages 1140-1143.
Tobacco aversion, or a reduction in craving, may be accomplished by oral ingestion of compounds which are intended to aid in the cessation of tobacco use. As is known in the related arts, pharmaceutical compounds or other compositions may be dispersed by numerous methods. For example, pharmaceutical or other compositions may be encapsulated within a soft gelatin shell and orally ingested in this form. Soft gelatin capsules, commonly referred to as soft-gels and seamless soft gelatin capsules, are each one piece capsules containing pharmaceutically acceptable actives or other compounds in a liquid or semi-liquid state. These capsules are fashioned, filled and sealed in one continuous operation. Soft gelatin capsules containing liquid pharmaceutical compositions provide an excellent system for the delivery of pharmaceutically acceptable actives. Soft gelatin capsules are a preferred dosage form for accurately dispensing liquids, offering a simple means of masking the unpleasant taste and aromas of many pharmaceutically acceptable actives. Liquid compositions offer several advantages over solid compositions. Liquids are easy to swallow and provide an excellent vehicle for the uniform delivery of pharmaceutical actives. Liquids provide a rapid onset on pharmacologic action, since the composition does not first have to disintegrate and dissolve in the gastrointestinal tract. Additionally, soft gelatin capsules are aesthetically appealing (especially when filled with a transparent liquid) and can be manufactured in a wide variety of sizes, shaped, and colors. The use of soft gelatin capsules in a delivery process for pharmaceutical actives is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,512 to Cimiluca; U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,916 to White; U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,988 to Brox; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,239 to Brox, all of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety. In addition, it is of general knowledge that pharmaceutical actives and/or other compositions may be administered in other forms including but not limited to pills, coated pills, tablets or dragees, wherein these forms comprise a solid blend of the pharmaceutical actives and/or other compositions and carrier materials.